


Snakes on a Tree

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Neville learns about some strange decorations
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Kudos: 20





	Snakes on a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Unusual traditions/decorations  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Flickering Christmas Candles

"Draco, what are you doing to that tree?" Neville asked, confused.

"I'm putting up decorations." Decorating the manor was not an easy task. With over a hundred rooms, the work took days. Weeks even. They didn't bother decorating all of the bedrooms, since the last time that most of them had been used was during the war, but they put decorations in all the public rooms and the staircases. Mistletoe floated through the house. Christmas candles brightened up room. Christmas garlands covered the handrails. Everything was picked with great care as far as Draco was concerned.

Neville came closer, putting an arm around Draco and looking over his shoulder. This thing with Draco was pretty new and he was still testing the boundaries of what was all right and what wasn't. Especially inside Malfoy Manor. After Harry had testified for the Malfoys, Draco had helped the Aurors with arresting unmarked Death Eaters. It hadn't even been part of his released, but Draco had volunteered. The two of them go closer, but they kept it professional. After Draco testified at the last trial, Neville asked him out. That had been two months ago. "I was right. Those are snakes."

"Of course there are snakes." It was Draco's turn to look confused. "Don't people do that?"

"No, I assure you that most people do not put snakes on Christmas trees," Neville answered with a grin.

"That's… strange. We have different themes for each tree. This just happens to be snakes. Aren't they pretty?" Draco asked, picking up another decoration and showing it to Neville.

Neville stared at it for a moment. The ornament was made of crystal. From what he could see from the box, the snakes were of different colors. Admittedly they looked good on the silver tree. "Your tree is silver."

Draco rolled his eyes. "We couldn't possibly have every tree in a green colour. How boring would that be?" 

"Silly me. How could I think that a Slytherin who has snake ornaments would like green trees?" Neville said with a grin.

"Mr. Longbottom, I'll have you know that your sarcasm is abysmal, although I suppose it's the only thing I can expect from a Gryffindor," Draco said haughtily.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to remind you that you aren't with me for my sarcasm," Neville said with a grin.

"Merlin, you're so crass," Draco answered, as he put another snake on the tree.

Neville laughed. "I wasn't talking about my cock, but good to know where your mind is at the moment."

"My mind is always there, but I'm very good at pretending. Now, be a dear and help me. The sooner we're done; the sooner I can show you exactly why I'm with you."


End file.
